Empire City (OC Area)
Overview This is the page in which members of the OC Area RP can provide details of locations of places mentioned in the RP, or any place they wish within Empire City within which they may share information about in the RP itself. These places may include the houses of characters used in the RP, recreational areas, restaurants, bars or whatever else the members have planned. This will help to create a text-based map of the area and help all those RPing or simply reading to visualise the events much better. You can even add your own general areas of the Zone! West Empire * Downtown Zone-''' The real 'metropolis' part of the city, the downtown area is categorized with large buildings, busy streets, and high law enforcement. Traffic jams are a common occurrence as well as completely crowded sidewalks. During the rush hour, there are often hundreds of cars on the streets, and jams are so frequent during this time they are almost predictable. * 'Commercial Zone-' A large tract of land composing of mainly smaller, less profitable businesses and markets. This area is close to the downtown zone to maintain the low crime rate, but close enough to the suburban area to ensure steady business. Automobile and pedestrian traffic are minimal here. Libertas Avenue ** 'The Hospital/Healer House-' ** 'The LeFaux Household-' ' '''Hillside View ** '''Jiah Kaze Raccoon's House-' Main Street ** 'Pizza Restaurant (Little Caesar's? Name TBC)-' ** Axon Command Center Alpha- 'This is where the Axon Research Corporation relays their commands throughout Mobius. It is easily the most secure base within the Corporation's ranks in the planet. The towering structure seemed to look like a harmless office from the outside and generally inside, but in truth, it is a hybrid of office, military camp, laboratory, and radar station. Rumor has it that the Axon has subterranean systems inside the building to deliver their armors and military units across the continents South Empire * '''Suburban Zone- '''Mostly consisting of residential buildings, churches and schools, and an occasional police outpost, the suburban zone is mostly denoted as an area of light traffic, lots of small streets and cul-de-sacs, and medium to low security. The security decreases the further one moves south or east. * '''Slums- '''The underdeveloped portion of the city. Every city has one, and Empire City is no exception. These areas are often shown as surrounding or close to the suburban parts of the city. The buildings are generally small and run-down, save a few large warehouses. Crime runs rampant in these areas, and it is not safe to go out after dark. Traffic is often very light in the daytime but picks up more at night. Railroads cut through this area and bring in hitchhikers and thieves. The Gear Dome Château d'Empire Located about twenty kilometers away from the main city lies the Château d'Empire ("Palace of the Empire" - also: Château Impérial or Château de Regilles), close to the much smaller city Regilles. The palace itself, along with many buildings that today host many museums displaying the history, art and other achievements of Mobian culture within the small city have been declared World Heritage Sites fourty years ago. It is one of the most beautiful achievements of baroque art on Mobius and thus a magnet for tourism for people coming even from other dimensions just to see it, the place from where the entire continent of Eurish was governed for generations. However, although it is well-known all over the planet, very few selected people are allowed to enter the actual palace and also the gardens close to the main building as it is still inhabited by the royal family and used as a government building from time to time. Most notable about the building itself are the numerous statues portraying ancient gods and goddesses of Mobius, as well as other mythical creatures all along the roof which itself has been decorated with gold in ornate patterns gleaming in the sun. Another remarkable aspect of the Château Impérial is the ornate facade kept in the colors red and ocher around the numerous windows and doors, but also the wide parks which cover enough land for people to take up to one whole day to walk through it all - not including the much smaller pleasure palace opposing the main château which is the only building accessible on the property. Further information will be available soon at the main article Château d'Empire. Outskirts * '''Forest- '''Just outside of the suburban part of Empire City is a thick forest, with apparently one or more small rivers crossing through it. * '''The Krait Temporary Outpost- '''A lone hill in a clearing in the forest, a few miles outside of the suburban area of the city. The hill is very short, not more than 200 feet tall, and quite flat. Serving as the only area for a landing pad in the surrounding woods, the space is occupied by the three ''Colubrina fighters of The Krait. On the top of the hill is the command post, a simple one-room tent with communication and tracking equipment, as well as ample food and medical supplies. ** Note: Due to the Imperial Meiton Navy blockading the Kronis Constellation, the members of The Krait are unable to return to their home systems * '''TCA Outpost Xi - 51- '''In an attempt to secure the territory from Axon's influence, the TCA had set up a hidden camp to monitor the activity in the Empire City. Since the outpost is dangerously close to enemy territory, it is unable to muster enough defenses and only relies on its' hidden position and strategic spot Category:Places